


Red polish

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleeping Paralysis, painting nails, suggested prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Red polish, the cure for sleep paralysis.Asked Tumblr prompt.





	Red polish

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't the best (as I mention on each one of my fics), but I'm practicing as much as I can to get better. If you spot any mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Don't be rude with your comments. There's no need.

Was he awake? If so why was he staring to his own body deeply asleep in bed next to his beloved husband, Will?

_Will? Will...? Will!  
_

Grell Sutcliff opened and closed his mouth but no sound came. He seemed to be sweating and bounded to bed like if held by invisible ropes. Something was lurking from behind them, shadowy hands were getting closer and closer but none of them seemed to notice.

_Damn it, Will! Wake up! Wake up!_

Long fingers like spiders legs were slowly closing around his husband's neck. Damn it! Why he couldn't move!? He had to do something, call his attention somehow.

If that thing wanted to kill his husband, had to kill him first!

_Will! Will! Wake up, Will!_

The redhead reaper couldn't move, but a tiny whisper finally came out of his mouth. A whisper that reached his husband's ears as they were sleeping closer.

"Will! Will! Wake up!"

"Huh? Grell, it's too early to be awake..."

"Will! Wake up!"

Crackling one eye open, William T Spears looked for the source of the problem. His wife's voice seemed to grow in agitation and his negligee was covered in sweat. The redhead was oddly frowning, making him remember about how much he complained about the ugly expression marks in his forehead after frowning "all the damn day".

He wasn't happy with not seeing him smile at least just for once.

"Grell?"

No response.

_Will! No! Wake up! They're going to kill you! Wake up!  
_

"Grell? Grell, are you alright? Wake up".

_Will...!_

Those horrible fingers were chocking him now! Why he couldn't move!? Angry tears fell from his closed eyes in bed as he watched himself just lying motionless without doing nothing to save his deary husband.

"Grell? Why are you crying? Wake up". William insisted, but nothing seemed to happen. His body was completely tense as if he was in the middle of a terrible nightmare. "Grell!" the older reaper yelled, but it didn't seem to work as the redhead frowned even more.

_Will! Please... please... wake up... please!_

Forcing him upright, William T. Spears held his face between his hands, staring at his pale face getting even paler, trying to understand what was wrong in the first place.

"You seem to be asleep, but... Grell, wake up!"

He knew that he would regret it later, but he couldn't think in anything else that would successfully wake him up. Shaking him violently, nothing seemed to work except for...

_Slap!_

Grell's eyes flew open and the redhead gasped violently for air, before throwing himself forward and clinging to William, holding him as tightly as he could with his shaky hands.

The older reaper rolled his eyes and stared for a fleeting moment at the red mark of his hand imprinted in his wife's left cheek, before returning the embrace.

The redhead's body was shaking fiercely and all he could do was just sit there, holding him till he was ready to talk.

His voice felt rough as if he had quite time yelling.

"Will... Will"...

"Everything it's alright, Grell. It was just a nightmare".

But the redhead was shaking his head over his shoulder, holding him impossibly tighter with each movement.

"I couldn't... I couldn't move and was staring at myself in bed. _At us_. Shadowy hands were getting closer to you, they started to strangle you and I couldn't move! I couldn't do anything, just stare in horror! Will...!"

William T. Spears nodded in the embrace, closing his eyes tiredly and finally understanding what was the problem.

"You were paralyzed in your sleep". Grell's arms closed even tighter around him, almost crushingly painful. "It's something much more common of what you could even think. _At least_ in the human realm".

Breaking from the hug, William T. Spears moved a few strands of hair away from the redhead's forehead and stared directly to his frightened eyes.

_Fear was an emotion that definitely didn't suit him at all._

"Let's try to go back to sleep". He said caressing the side of the redhead's face he slapped a few minutes ago, with his thumb, making him wonder if Grell would complain about that in the morning.

But he didn't had any other option.

Grell Sutcliff shook his head frantically, clutching him tightly against his own body, making his husband sigh.

"Well then..." he suspected that he would regret asking _that, _later. "What would you like to do to help yourself to calm down?"

_Red definitely wasn't his color._

He thought while letting his wife to paint his nails, even if he couldn't understand how it was helping to calm him down if he couldn't paint a whole line without having to clean the mess of his shaky hands.

Whatever that helped with the cause, he supposed.


End file.
